Draco gets a Gamecube
by Mechanical Pencil 0.5
Summary: Draco get's a gamecube... but he doesn't know how to work it. And he has anger problems. Put those together and you get a totally worthless story.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second Fanfic, and yea... sorry I haven't updated the first one yet, I'm still trying to find the time to do it and yup. I stopped coming on Fanfiction but then two of my good friends keep talking about it so I was just like, "Heck I'll go visit it again." This fanfic has no meaning. Just was bored one day and this idea kept popping in my head. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, my name wouldn't be but JK Rowling.**

* * *

"What the hell is this?" 

Draco Malfoy asked himself as he walked around his room. It was his birthday yesterday and he had received such an inauspicious gift from some aunt of his living in the Muggle world. Many times had he tried to figure out what this strange gift was supposed to be but he hadn't figured it out yet.

The letter said to 'plug it into your television set and read the manual'. Draco was aware enough to know what a television set was because last year, the same aunt had sent one saying that this was how Muggles entertained themselves. After a few tries, they had succeeded in making the television work but still didn't see how it was entertaining.

"Plug it in. Plug what in?" Draco circled the box many times before finding a little wire wrapped in bubble wrap. He tore the wrapping and stared at the wire for a bit.

"What end goes where?" Draco picked up the manual and started flipping through the pages furiosuly. "So the red goes in the red, the yellow in the yellow, and the white in the white." Draco took the little box and set it near the television. He went behind the television and found three coloured holes. Cautiosly, he entered the plugs in. Then taking a deep breath he stepped back and waited.

"What the-- Nothing happened!" Angrily Draco spun around. As he did so, his eyes fell upon the other end of the wires. "Where do those go?" He muttered. Looking around at the TV, and finding nothing, Draco tried his luck on the box. There were three identical holes in the box as well. Plugging the other wires in there, Draco paused again. "Still nothing! What a waste of time..."

Draco looked around and say two black plugs. They had two pointy things coming out of them. "I wonder..." He picked up on of the plugs and tried to fit them in his nostrils, seeing as it had two holes to fit. "Nah, that's not it." Draco's eyes started wandering again, he noticed a plug socket behind some old books. "I wonder..." He said again. Taking both plugs, he crawled over to the socket. Taking extreme care here as Draco had heard about electric accidents when people with stick their fingers in the sockets. He stuck the two in.

He walked over to the telvision and pressed the 'power' button. The screen was suddenly filled with static and a loud creeching noise. "What the fuck!?" Draco covered his ears and lept back brandishing his wand. "Silencio" He said and the noise died. Tenativley he stepped towards the television as expecting another surprise. Nothing happened and he let out the breath he was holding.

"Dammit, that scared the shit out of me. What kind of dumb machine is this?" He then went back to the box and took out the manual again.

"Do not play if you are prone to seizures," he read aloud, "Take a 10-15 minute break every hour, to avoid a electric shock do not play during alightening storm" Draco tossed the manual aside. "I'm a wizard for Merlin's sake, I can take this thing on."

He inserted the disc into the gamecube and pressed power. The screen on the televsion turned black and G apeared. Thinking it was safe Draco took of the silencing spell and loud Mario music began to play. Captivated by the flashy lights and sounds, Draco sat down with his eyes and mouth wide open. He took the game controller and sat there. Very still.

"Start a new game?" the screen asked. Draco nodded. Nothing happened. After a while, the screen asked again, "Start a new game?"

"Yes" said Draco.

Nothing happened.

"I said YES" Draco said louder.

Nothing happened.

"YES YOU DUMBASS GAME. I SAID YES!!!" Draco yelled.

"Start a new game?" The screen repeated.

Draco threw the controller at the screen. "This thing is faulty," he muttered as he picked up the manual again. He read the controller rules 5 times before understanding what to do. Calming himself he retireved the controller from the other side of the room and proceeded to tackle the game again.

"Start a new game?"

Draco pressed (A) and the the music started playing again. There was a introductory movie where the usual happens. Peach gets kidnapped by Browser and Mario has to go rescue her.

"World One. Level One" The game said.

The screen changed to a green area with clouds with happy faces and swirly trees. "Ew. What kind of childish game is this? I can finish this so easily." Draco said. He pressed turned his joystick and the Mario started walking. He kept the Mario walking until it fell in a ditch.

"Crap. I died"

The level restarted. Draco used the stick again and fell in the ditch once more.

"Shit, I died again."

He fell in a ditch.

"I'm dead again." Draco was getting pissed.

He read the manual AGAIN. "Oh, I have to jump..."

This time, Draco jumped over the first ditch. A Goomba was approaching fast. "Aw, the moustache guy has a friend. He wants a hug." Mario died.

"What kind of dumb freind is that? He killed me! Damn you!"

Draco approached thegoomba again and jumped on his head. The goomba was squished. "HA! I killed it. Take that gay assed mushroom" Another enemy approached. It was a flying turtle. Draco couldn't jump on it, so he tried hitting it from udnerneath. He died. This was the last straw for Draco.

"YOU WEAKLING!" He yelled at the dead Mario. "You call youreslf a man? You can't even take on a fucking turtle!"

Draco had lost all his lives and the game was over. Muttering a curse, Draco took the controller and threw it at the TV again. This time it hit the TV and the screen shattered. There were sparks of electricity everywhere. Scared, Draco ran out of the room and the rooom blew up. All that was left was the manual.

Poor Draco. Never again will he play a gamecube again.

* * *

**Yup. Pathetic story... LOL Just had to get it out of my mind. You can review if you want.. **


End file.
